Defect
by dana1313
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: Amethyst and Pearl argue and words not fully understood are used against friends. Drabble.


"You're alway _s_ like this!"  
"Like what, **awesome**?!"  
"No, self absorbed, inconsiderate and _rude!_ "  
"Oh yeah?! Well, at least I'm not a…a.. ** _defect_**!"

The room froze- Pearl's breath caught as her words, a comeback for an entirely different insult, died in her throat.

Steven stared, wide-eyed and Garnet stood, fists clenched but unmoving as Amethyst tensed, the weight of her decision fully realized when the taller gem made a strangled sound, as if she couldn't catch air, before finally choking out, "Yes, at least there's that."

She turned to leave, Garnet stepping aside to let her pass, knowing that there was nothing that could be said to ease her pain, while Steven called her name. Pearl broke into a run, the door slamming behind her as she left.  
Amethyst was frozen in place, but stuttered, "I…I hadn't…I didn't mean… Jasper called her that, but I thought…"  
"You," Garnet's voice was as tight as as her posture, "didn't think. _That_ is the problem."  
"But, I-!"  
"I don't want to hear it, Amethyst. You have no idea what you just did, what that word means to Pearl. You are a Crystal Gem- act like one."  
Garnet turned then, too, but towards the temple door and to the basement, her footsteps heavy against the wood floor, the door swishing shut behind her.

Amethyst winced at the sound, but Steven's sniffles grabbed her attention, and she looked over just in time to see him wipe at his face,  
"Please apologize to her, Amethyst- she…she looked really hurt and…." he wiped at his eyes again, trying to hide the obvious tears that threatened to stream down his face, "I hate it when you two fight….Please…"  
"H-hey, buddy, don't worry it'll be okay, you'll see! I'll go say sorry and we'll be home before you know it!" Steven brightened slightly at the thought, but Amethyst knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Pearl's anger was rivaled only by her own.

xXx

"What do you want?"  
"N-nothing…" Pearl was sitting on the ledge that overlooked the sea, nearly fifteen miles outside of town and down the Delmarvian coast.  
"I…I just wanted to say that-"  
"That what? You're sorry?"

A long silence stretched between them, purple eyes watching the sand that coated the clay of the dune in white and black striations; blue watching the sea.  
"Yes…and that I shouldn't have…said what I did. I didn't know it meant so much, you didn't seem upset when Jasper said it, I thought you were okay with…with it… I guess.."

"Jasper is my enemy. There's a difference when someone you trust uses your flaws as ammunition."  
"I don't even know what it really means, though!" Amethyst's hands were balled into fists, but her face threatened tears, "I don't know what it could possibly mean, because you're always so strong! How could you be defective, when you're perfect!? if anything, _I'm_ the defect!"

Pearl sighed softly, torn between comforting and berating the younger gem, before motioning her to sit, eyes never leaving the horizon.

"I'm a defect, Jasper didn't lie or exaggerate. I'm flawed."  
"I don't understand though, is it because you fought with Rose?"  
"No, I was labeled defective long before that. I was a pearl that disobeyed her orders; prone to fits of emotion, disobedience…I _thought_ too much, without instruction, and it was dangerous."  
"How is any of that bad? You always tell me to think!"  
"Pearl's aren't made to think on their own, Amethyst. We _can_ , of course, but we are supposed to do it within the parameters of previous instruction and programming. I had….have… a habit of thinking outside of those constraints." She reached up and touched her gem, oblong and iridescent against her skin, "My gem shows this flaw, it's unable to be hidden. I was branded as broken even before my body was formed,"

Pearl inhaled, but it was a shaky breath and Amethyst could sense fear,  
"my owners were…less than hospitable about it."

The silence was somehow heavier than before, Pearl's hands clutched tightly together on her lap, Amethyst besides her, now staring between Pearl and the glimmering stone on her own chest, perfect and round and faceted.

"I'm sorry…"

Pearl's head shot up, turning to look at her teammate, eyes wide in confusion, "I'm sorry, I hadn't know. I didn't understand what that meant, or how it would hurt you. I…I get it if you don't want anything to do with me anymore, but…Please know that I didn't mean to hurt you like that, P, honest."

A pale hand reached out and took the stocky purple one that laid between them, fingers intertwining, "I should have explained it properly sooner. It's my fault."

"It's not! It's my fault! I spoke without thinking and I hurt you and that isn't _your_ fault, it's _mine_! Stop accepting the blame for other people's mistakes!"

Pearl scoffed, a hinting of a smirk on her face, but it seemed dangerous somehow, and empty,

"I can't help it. I'm a pearl."


End file.
